Au coin du feu
by Glasgow
Summary: Un petit moment d'intimité entre Holmes et Watson. Fluffy


Petit OS totalement fluffy avant de repartir vers des fics plus dramatiques^^

Bonne lecture

ooOoo

Immobile devant la fenêtre, je contemplais la rue sombre en contrebas, remerciant le ciel d'être à l'abri au chaud, et surtout au sec. Dehors il tombait des trombes d'eau sans discontinuité depuis des heures et un vent violent s'était levé en même temps, empêchant les promeneurs les plus téméraires d'utiliser un parapluie. Un véritable déluge en somme. Et Holmes évidemment n'était pas encore rentré. Je l'imaginais sans mal en train de cavaler deci delà, trempé jusqu'aux os mais s'en fichant bien – n'en ayant d'ailleurs peut-être tout simplement même pas conscience. Il avait quitté notre appartement en début de matinée, partant à la recherche d'un journal intime potentiellement compromettant pour un notable quelconque, et depuis je n'avais aucune nouvelle de lui. J'avais donc passé la journée seul, n'ayant pris que quelques minutes pour deviser avec Mrs. Hudson au retour de ma promenade quotidienne, que j'avais eu le bon sens d'effectuer avant que le temps ne se dégrade à ce point. Après un déjeuner léger et une sieste, j'avais passé le reste de l'après-midi à lire, mais à présent je n'en ressentais plus l'envie. Je me sentais seul et une part de moi ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour mon compagnon. La veille nous avions conclu une enquête pour le compte de Scotland Yard, qui nous avons occupés sans discontinuité trois jours durant. Et alors que nous comptions profiter d'un repos bien mérité – quoi que Holmes craignait déjà de s'ennuyer – cette nouvelle affaire s'était présenté peu après notre retour. Connaissant le génial détective qui me tenait lieu de colocataire, et accessoirement amant, tandis que moi j'allais me coucher après une collation, lui avait dû passer la nuit à échafauder un plan pour résoudre au plus vite ce nouveau problème.

J'avais horreur de cette façon qu'il avait de faire si peu cas de sa santé, mais tous mes conseils ou mes objections se soldaient invariablement par des échecs cuisants. Aussi avais-je fini par en prendre mon parti. Il était adulte après tout. Je le laissais donc faire, parfois jusqu'à l'épuisement le plus absolu, puis ramassais ensuite les morceaux. Apparemment, cela fonctionnait bien ainsi, de fait je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander comment il s'en était sorti lorsque je ne faisais pas encore partie de sa vie. Certaines fois je m'imaginais qu'il était tout simplement apparu ainsi sur Terre la veille même de notre rencontre tant l'imaginer survivre sans sa conscience, à savoir moi, à ses côtés me paraissait improbable. Overdose, déshydratation, surmenage, bagarre… Il y avait tellement de façon pour lui de provoquer le point de non-retour… Ou alors il avait jusque-là un ange gardien des plus zélés…

Je sursautai lorsque dans mon dos la porte s'ouvrit sans douceur. Me tournant vivement, je soupirai de soulagement en découvrant mon compagnon. Certes il était dans un état pitoyable, intégralement mouillé, il tremblait comme une feuille, mais il était bien de retour, c'était pour moi le plus important.

« - Vous finirez par attraper la mort à rester dehors par ce temps, le morigénai-je tandis qu'il avançait lentement dans la pièce.

- Je ne suis jamais malade. »

_Et c'est heureux pour moi_, ne puis-je m'empêcher de penser. Il était proprement invivable en temps normal, je n'osais imaginer ce que cela pouvait donner lorsqu'il était souffrant.

« - Déshabillez-vous, ordonnai-je en allant remettre du bois sur le feu qui ronronnait tranquillement.

- Obsédé, s'amusa Holmes avec un regard coquin. »

Je lâchai un petit rire en secouant la tête tout en attrapant la couverture qui reposait encore sur le sofa depuis la sieste à laquelle je m'étais adonné un peu plus tôt.

Revenant vers lui, je constatai avec satisfaction qu'il avait écouté mon conseil, il était désormais nu. Je laissai mon regard se promener sur son corps parfait, ressentant un émoi tel que je n'en éprouvais que lorsqu'il m'apparaissait ainsi, tandis qu'il s'asseyait devant le foyer, tendant ses mains tremblantes au plus près des flammes. Je déposai la couverture sur ses épaules puis quittai rapidement la pièce pour y revenir quelques instants plus tard sous son regard curieux.

« - Je pensais que vous m'abandonniez à mon sort, dit-il avec une pointe d'ironie forcée. »

Avec un sourire je lui désignai la serviette de toilette que je venais d'aller chercher.

« - Jamais, m'exclamai-je d'un ton qui sonnait comme une promesse. »

J'allais enfin m'asseoir derrière lui, écartant les jambes pour les passer de part et d'autre de lui de façon à l'attirer au plus près de moi. Il se laissa aller volontiers en arrière et j'entrepris de lui frictionner les cheveux avec le linge. Il avait fermé les yeux et gémissait doucement.

« - Etes-vous bien ainsi ? m'enquis-je d'une voix douce. »

Apparemment oui, puisque pour toute réponse il se contenta d'un bref hochement de tête, un véritable miracle pour lui que je ne parvenais généralement à faire taire.

Nous restâmes ainsi un moment, lui se réchauffant lentement, moi continuant à lui éponger les cheveux, plongés l'un et l'autre dans un silence agréable comme cela nous arrivait si souvent lorsque nous étions ensemble. Enfin, je remarquai avec soulagement qu'il ne grelottait plus. Satisfait, je le libérai, déposant la serviette à présent humide un peu plus loin. Alors que je craignais qu'il ne s'éclipse immédiatement, jugeant s'être montré suffisamment vulnérable pour la soirée – voir l'année, nous n'avions clairement pas la même définition de ces choses-là – il ne bougea pas au contraire, se blottissant même davantage contre moi. Je passai donc mes bras autour de son cou, posant mes mains sur sa poitrine.

« - Et cette enquête ? demandai-je tranquillement.

- La simplicité même. C'est finalement dégradant qu'ils aient jugé quelque chose d'aussi basique potentiellement à la hauteur de mon talent.

- Ils avaient simplement besoin de votre aide, à mon avis ils n'ont pas pensé à mal, plaidai-je, amusé. Et donc, qu'ont donné vos investigations ?

- La routine. Patrons absurdement trop confiants, femme de chambre cupide, qui a eu la bêtise de laisser témoin et indices derrière elle. Les femmes sont stupides.

- J'aime vous entendre dire cela, même si je ne partage pas forcément ce point de vue.

- Facile, se moqua doucement mon compagnon, vous aimez tout de moi.

- Holmes, je suis sérieux !

- Eh, c'est vous qui le dites la plupart du temps. »

Je me radoucis à cette explication. Effectivement, il n'avait pas vraiment tord. La façon dont il le rapportait était certes maladroite, mais après tout lorsque cela concernait les sentiments il était d'une naïveté rare. Ne me restait qu'à m'en accommoder.

Je m'apprêtais à lui en faire la remarque lorsqu'un éternuement raisonna dans la pièce, rapidement suivi d'un reniflement des plus disgracieux. J'en ravalai ma réflexion et c'est un petit rire qui m'échappa à la place.

« - Je ne suis pas malade, se défendit immédiatement le détective. »

Je ne pris même pas la peine de discuter, il était parfois tellement borné que cela aurait été bien inutile. Au lieu de cela je posai ma main sur son front, que je découvris brûlant. J'estimai pourtant que cela n'était pas bien probant dans la mesure où nous étions si près du feu, mais mon instinct me disait qu'il avait bien de la fièvre, détail que je choisi néanmoins de garder pour moi.

Alors qu'il tournait la tête dans ma direction, certainement pour me mettre au défi de le déclarer souffrant, j'embrassai plutôt sa tempe avant de lui adresser un sourire tendre.

« - Je vous aime, dis-je dans un souffle. »

Comme toujours je n'obtins qu'un bref hochement de tête à cette déclaration, mais cela me suffisait. J'avais appris depuis longtemps que Holmes n'exprimait jamais ses sentiments, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'en éprouver j'en étais certain.

Puis il reprit sa place entre mes bras. Je glissai alors ma main sous la couverture qu'il tenait encore serré contre lui et caressai tranquillement son torse tandis qu'il se détendait peu à peu. Tant et si bien qu'il finit par s'endormir, constatai-je avec contentement. Et malgré le manque de confort de ma position, qui réveillait peu à peu une douleur sourde si bien connue dans ma cuisse, je savais que je serais parfaitement capable de passer la nuit ainsi pour ne pas le déranger. Dormir était effectivement, tout comme se nourrir, un luxe que Sherlock s'accordait si rarement alors même qu'il en avait tellement besoin, j'entendais donc le laisser en profiter pour une fois. Et surtout, pouvoir le veiller de cette façon était quelque chose qui m'arrivait si peu souvent, j'y prenais donc à chaque fois un immense plaisir.

Caressant ses cheveux, j'en profitai pour murmurer quelques mots tendres à son oreille, c'était tellement plus facile quand il était inconscient. C'était effectivement bien difficile le plus souvent de vivre avec lui alors je savourais systématiquement ces instants où il m'appartenait totalement. Et déjà je maudissais Lestrade et tous ses collègues, qui très vite reviendraient me l'enlever, l'occupant tant à chaque fois qu'il oubliait parfois jusqu'à ma présence dans sa vie alors même qu'il occupait pour sa part toutes mes pensées

THE END.


End file.
